Beautiful in White
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Warna hitam adalah kesukaan Sasuke, namun ia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata menegenakan warna itu dihari pernikahan mereka. Tidak, karena meski telah menjadi Uchiha, Sasuke ingin Hinata tetap putih dan terjaga/"Menurutmu… mengapa saat kita menikah, aku memilihkanmu gaun putih?"/"Meski banyak ja-jalan terjal yang menghadang kita nantinya, mari kita lalui bersama!"/ for SHBF10: Memori


30 Desember 2016

 **Beautiful in White**

 **T / SasuHina / Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

.

.

.

Typo dan alur cepat

 **Don't like, don't read, don't make your power useless to flames**

Sebuah fict yang mengalir saat menemukan kebaya putih yang mau saya bawa ke Jepang, saya persembahkan untuk event **SHBF10; Memori**

 **.**

 **Beautiful in White**

 **© Hikari No Aoi**

 **.**

 _Selamat membaca :3 semoga menghibur :3 damai itu indah_

.

.

.

Sudah bukan hal yang umum lagi jika warna, digunakan sebagai simbol dari emosi. Atau, harapan. Seperti warna merah yang diartikan berani, dan putih yang bermakna suci. Dan ya, sebenarnya aku setuju. Meski warna yang lebih cocok untukku adalah hitam, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada warna merah yang bersanding dan berada disisinya-Hinata. _Hah_ , aku benar kan?

" _Uhm_ , ja-jangan lihat begitu," putih adalah warna yang sangat menyatu dengannya. Suci, dan bersih. Seperti gaun _backless_ dengan potongan depan rendah yang ia kenakan saat ini.

Istriku begitu cantik.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ , kau membuatku malu—"

"Hinata." Namun aku masih menatapnya, betah berlama-lama memandang iris lavender yang memukau itu. Toh disini, tak akan ada lagi yang akan mengganggu. Mati kalau berani mencoba.

Wajah kecilnya mendangak. "Y-ya?"

"Menurutmu… mengapa saat kita menikah, aku memilihkanmu gaun putih?" istriku mengernyit. Dan bibir mungilnya terbuka meski tak ada kata yang keluar dari sana. "Kau tahu?"

Manik mutiaranya mengerjab, dan ia-Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ti-tidak."

"Itu karena, aku sudah berhasil." Aku bangkit, membelakanginya untuk melepaskan dasi sialan yang terasa menjerat leherku. Semua acara resepsi hari ini membuatku pegal, kesemutan, bahkan wajahku terasa kaku karena harus tersenyum saat menyalami tamu. Tapi aku menyukainya. Kapan lagi bisa merasakan semua rasa menyebalkan ini dalam hidupmu? Pernikahan itu kalau bisa hanya sekali. Dan aku juga mengakui kesakralannya, oleh karena itu aku tidak main-main. Karena saat menikahi Hinata… aku ingin memberikan semua yang terbaik untuknya. Tak lama kemudian, ia ikut berdiri dan membantuku.

"Ke-kenapa berhasil?" jemari mungilnya, bergerak dengan halus. Samar-samar, aroma lavender mulai tercium dari jarak kami yang saling berhadapan. "Kukira Sasuke _-kun_ suka warna hitam. Ah, ta-tapi kalau mengenakan gaun hitam saat pernikahan… sepertinya sesuatu."

"kau tahu makna dari warna putih, kan?" Gerakan tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia mengangguk perlahan, dan wajah istriku semakin merunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipi merahnya. Lihat, dia sudah menjadi dewasa. Meski masih malu-malu saat kami mulai membahas hal tabu.

"S… suci?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu meraih dagu kecilnya untuk membuatnya menatap mataku. "Kau masih suci sampai kita menikah. Jadi aku berhasil. Dalam hal ini, menjagamu."

Pipi berisinya, kembali merona. Manik mutiara Hinata bahkan mulai bergerak-gerak saat aku menatapnya semakin dalam. Dia masih belum terbiasa.

" _Uhh…_ te-terimakasih?"

"Hn?" Aku mendengus, sambil menyeringai dengan jawaban nyonya Uchiha barusan. Terimakasih, katanya?

Hinata melepaskan tanganku dari dagunya, dan kembali merunduk. "A-aku tahu Sasuke- _kun_ su-sudah sangat… berusaha." Dia memainkan jemari lentiknya, dan aku menungu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sabar. "dan aku sa-sangat berterimakasih untuk semua usaha Sasuke _-kun_ selama ini _,_ demi—menjagaku."

Aku terdiam. Menatap pucuk kepalanya yang menggoda untuk kukecup. "Kau takut?"

Ia menggeleng perlahan. Mulai mengangkat kembali wajahnya meski takut-takut. Hingga kini kulihat, ia mencoba menatap manik hitamku dengan bibir yang tergigit. Oh, dia sudah berani menggoda, hm?

"Tidak, a-aku rasa memang aku saja… yang payah. Seharusnya aku tidak malu seperti ini."

"Memangnya, kau mau bagaimana?" Aku berusaha menahan tawaku saat melihat wajahnya merah semua. "Haruskah malam ini _kuserahkan padamu_ saja?"

"T-tidak! B-bukan begitu!" ia gelagapan sambil mengibaskan tangan mungilnya keudara. "Ah—maksudku… _uh_ , itu, b-bukankah kita tadi membahas warna?"

Nah, dia kalah. Melonggarkan jas warna putihku karena terasa gerah, aku mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. "kau ingin tahu?"

Ia mengangguk cepat. " _Um._ "

"Bantu aku kalau begitu." Dan Hinata langsung menurut. Dengan berjinjit setinggi yang ia bisa, Hinata berusaha melepaskan dasi yang masih melilit dileherku meski ia terlihat sedikit kesusahan.

"Jadi—ya, aku suka warna hitam. Tapi aku tidak mau gadis yang aku cintai mengenakan warna itu."

"K-kenapa?"

"Kau itu… spesial. Dan akan kuulangi mengatakan kalimat itu berapa kalipun." Hinata Uchiha kembali merona. "Kau, adalah putri impian yang masih polos saat berfikir tentang dunia. Bertemu dengan penjahat hitam penuh pengalaman menyesatkan, kemudian jatuh cinta. Dan karena ketulusan hatimu itulah, pangeran salah arah itu akhirnya sadar… akan makna dari kesucian yang sesungguhnya."

Ia terkesiap, tubuhnya limbung karena kehilangan keseimbangan hingga _menabrakku_. Dan tentu saja, aku bisa menahannya dengan sigap. Aku yakin saat ini Hinata tengah meruntuki dirinya karena tak sengaja melakukan hal tersebut, namun ternyata aku salah. Setelah hampir lima detik ia menempelkan wajahnya pada dadaku, secara perlahan… tangan kecilnya mulai bergerak dipinggangku untuk membalas pelukanku. Wah, apa ia sedang berusaha merayuku?

"Hina…"

"B-ba-bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

Aku menyunggingkan senyuman, dan mengusap punggung halus itu perlahan. "kau putih, dan aku hitam. Aku tidak mau kau tercemar, oleh karena itu aku berusaha mati-matian untuk membuatmu terus putih, tentu saja dalam hal ini suci. Apa aku salah?"

Hinata hanya diam sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya, hingga aku harus menebak pikiran apa yang sedang ada dalam benaknya sekarang. "Kau sakit?"

"D-dan sekarang, kita sudah menikah. Sasuke _-kun_ tidak harus me-me-menjagaku supaya tetap pu—putih,"

"Kau benar, Uchiha Hinata. Kita sudah menikah." Ia meremas bagian belakang kemejaku pelan, hingga bisa kurasakan tubuh Hinata yang mulai gemetar. Ia ketakutan? "Kau benar. Tapi bukan berarti tugasku sampai disana. Malah, semakin besar."

"B-besar?"

Aku mengeratkan pelukan kami, dan menyandarkan daguku diatas mahkota indigonya. "Sekarang aku suamimu, aku wajib melindungimu dari apapun. Aku bahkan bertanggung jawab penuh atas hidupmu, dan keluarga kita. Putih-suci, bukan hanya soal menjaga kegadisanmu saja. Malah sebaliknya, meski kau telah… menjadi wanita nanti, aku masih harus melindungimu. Dari godaan, dari kesalahan yang mengatas namakan kasih sayang (cemburu buta), juga dari ego kita sendiri. Tugasku belum selesai sampai disini, semuanya justru baru saja dimulai, Hinata."

Aku mengambil jeda sesaat, sebelum melanjutkan kembali. "Sekarang, tugasku memang bukan lagi menjagamu tetap suci—ya kau tahu, itu tak mungkin. Tapi setelah malam ini, aku wajib—bahkan harus, menjaga pernikahan kita supaya tetap suci."

Hinata bergerak, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kuartikan. "Ja-jangan melindunginya sendiri."

"Tentu, kau harus membantuku."

Istriku tersenyum, sebuah senyuman sangat tulus yang hanya ia perlihatkan padaku. Lalu dengan tak terduga, ia berjinjit sebentar untuk mengecup pipi kananku singkat. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap mataku yang saat ini masih terperangah dengan hal manis yang baru saja ia berikan. "Aku mencintai Sasuke- _kun."_ Katanya sambil kembali tersenyum. "Da-dan aku juga akan berusaha, menjaga hubungan kita selalu suci."

"H-Hinata—"

"Ja-jadi, mari saling mengingatkan." Ia menggenggam tanganku, dan melipatnya kedepan dada. "Meski banyak ja-jalan terjal yang menghadang kita nantinya, mari kita lalui bersama!"

Seulas senyum tak mampu lagi kutahan saat melihat mata _amethyst_ nya berbinar cerah. Ia bahagia. Dan kebahagiannya adalah kebahagiaanku juga, jadi siapa yang tidak tersenyum saat istrinya tengah bahagia? "Ya, mari melaluinya bersama-sama."

.

.

.

Beautiful in White

.

.

.

Hinata masih mengingat dengan jelas, hari pertamanya menyandang gelar Uchiha. Semuanya seperti mimpi karena ia benar-benar diperlakukan bak putri raja, sebelum sampai selama pernikahan mereka berlangsung. Ah, tapi bukan hanya hari itu saja tentunya. Setelah ia menikah dengan Sasukepun, hari-harinya malah semakin dimanjakan baik dari Sasuke sendiri, maupun kerabat-kerabat mereka. Semuanya sangat baik.

Seperti hari ini. Mereka semua berkumpul dikediaman Sasuke dan Hinata yang terletak diatas bukit Konoha. Keluarga besar Hyuuga-Uchiha, mereka sekarang menghadiri pesta luar biasa meriah yang diadakan di aula rumah. Baiklah, jangan tanyakan lagi besarnya kediaman mereka berdua. Yang harus kau lakukan disana hanyalah; nikmati saja pestanya.

Tapi harus Hinata akui, menikah dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidaklah mudah memang. Banyak sekali asam-manis kehidupan yang harus mereka jalani, bahkan sampai sekarang. Seperti; kesalahpahaman, cemburu, sikap _overprotective_ , juga pertengkaran kecil yang sebenarnya akan membuat kita tertawa jika mengingatnya kembali. Meski begitu, Hinata sangat bersyukur bisa menghabiskan umurnya bersama lelaki yang begitu ia cintai tersebut.

Yah, jika ada yang bilang _kepahitan yang ada dalam hidupmu saat ini, nantinya akan menjadi harta karun saat masa tuami nanti_ tentu akan Hinata 'iyakan'dengan anggukan mantap. Karena ia sudah mengalaminya sendiri pastinya.

Suara tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah, membuat istri Sasuke tersebut menoleh kearah suaminya dan tersenyum. Mengamati wajah laki-laki hebat yang sudah menadampinginya selama ini, dan memeluk lengannya lebih erat. Meski kini, wajah mereka tak rupawan lagi, tubuh mereka tak muda lagi, bahkan warna rambut mereka telah berubah menjadi putih karena telah menjadi _kaki-nini_ , mereka masih saling mencintai.

Sasuke membalas senyumnya, dan membimbing Hinata untuk menuruni tangga dengannya pelan-pelan. Hari ini, adalah ulangtahun pernikahan mereka yang ke lima puluh. Dan mereka ingin merayakannya secara besar-besaran bersama keluarga—meski bisa dibilang, ini adalah ide dari suaminya, namun Hinata sangat menyukainya.

"Terimakasih, karena selalu disisiku." Walau suara ruih dari tepuk tangan dan teriakan semakin menggema keras, namun Hinata masih bisa mendengarkan suara Sasuke meski sedikit kurang jelas karena indra pendengarannya yang mulai menurun. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Nenek berusia tujuh puluh dua tahun itu kembali tersenyum, teringat sang suami yang mengenakan setelan jas yang sama saat menikahinya lima puluh tahun lalu. Benar kini mereka telah menua, sehingga baju pernikahan itu terlihat kebesaran untuk mereka kenakan-bahkan sedikit ketinggalan zaman. Walau begitu, diusia senja mereka sebelum menutup mata, Sasuke dan Hinata berhasil mewujudkan impian kecil mereka yakni mengenakan baju pernikahan yang sama diulang tahun pernikahan yang ke lima puluh mereka.

Dan itu merupakan momen paling berharga, kerena mereka bisa mengingat kembali masa muda dan waktu-waktu bersama yang telah mereka lalui sampai saat ini. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Dan bersamaan dengan seluruh keluarga besar yang sudah menunggu diujung tangga dengan antusias, Sasuke dan Hinata akhirnya menjadi pemeran utama di pesta tersebut sekali lagi. Mereka menyanyi, menari, bahkan tertawa lepas saat bersanda gurau bersama cucu-cucu mereka yang lucu. Sambil berdoa tulus dalam hati;

 _Semoga selamanya bisa terus seperti ini._

.

.

.

Beautiful In White; **END**

.

.

.

Mohon masukannya, minna san. Apakah terlalu maksa, atau bahkan tidak pantas buat saya publishkan? :'D terimakasih banyak atas kunjungan kalian, sepatah duapatah kata kalian sangat berarti untuk saya :')

Juga, ada sedikit pengumuman dari saya. _Well_ , mungkin sedikit buruk untuk readers tertjintah :') tapi semoga tidak begitu.

Berhubung **saya mau magang ke Jepang, saya mau Hiatus sebentar.** Selama 6 bulan aja kok :'v terhitung tanggal 27 januari nanti mohon pengertiannya ya :3 tapi Hika usahakan update beberapa fict sebelum berangkat, oke? Terus dukung Hika yaa :D Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

 _Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi_


End file.
